A Dare Gone Wrong
by Drarry97
Summary: Harry gets dared to do something he really doesn't want to.
1. Chapter 1

**All right so I am completely ignoring the seventh book. In this Harry, Ron and Hermione were still in school and Dumbledore is alive. In addition, Harry and Ginny never got together. Voldemort is still a threat outside the walls but he will not make an appearance in this. It is just a light, short and funny fic. Sorry for any grammar issues. I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. **

Laughter rang through the seventh year Gryffindor boys' dormitory as Neville sang the Hogwarts song in a very loud and high-pitched voice. Harry, Ron, Dean and Seamus found themselves in a heap together while watching the spectacle Neville was putting on having been dared by Dean to sing in the most upbeat way he could think of. When he finished he dared Ron to go and woo the Fat Lady, which failed spectacularly when Ron called her Violet by mistake.

They were letting off some steam after having nonstop schoolwork. Ron had mentioned truth or dare after Hermione had explained it to him the week before. It was a Friday with the next day being a Hogsmeade visit they were up quite late. Harry had started to tune out after 2am and only tuned back in when Seamus said, "Okay just one more then. How about you Harry?"

"Huh? Oh yeah – er Dare" Harry smiled; he had not said truth yet.

Seamus gave a wicked smirk as a good one came to his mind. "I dare you to propose to Malfoy in front of everyone." His smirk grew when he watched Harry frown.

"Well I can't do that tonight can I?" Harry frowned in thought "I'll do it on Monday at dinner. He's just going to say no."

They all laughed imagining Draco Malfoy's face when Harry Potter got down on one knee and proposed to him in front of everyone. "We'll help you pick out a ring tomorrow Harry" Dean said.

"I have to get him a ring to?" Harry frowned wondering how expensive this dare was going to be.

"Don't worry" Seamus, said with an easy smile "We can all pitch in and help you buy it, it's not like it has to cost a fortune."

Harry nodded over that and agreed. Harry lay awake for a bit after the laughter died down and tried not to imagine how embarrassed he was going to be on Monday when the whole school saw him propose to Malfoy. He drifted off to sleep after a while though, secure in the knowledge that he would say no and they could move on with their lives as enemies.

The next day at Hogsmeade, the five boys found themselves in the only jewelry shop in town run by a tiny wisp of a woman who smiled at them brightly and asked what she could get for them. Harry hesitated a moment "er- the cheaper selections of your engagement rings please."

The women smiled a little brighter at the word 'engagement' and brought them over to a small glass case that housed her cheaper selections. "Is you're betrothed to be a women or a man?" She asked while looking at what she could show him.

Harry felt himself go a little red as he told her it was a boy. Her facial expression did not change; she only narrowed her eyes at one side of the case and pulled up several options. Harry found himself surprised over how seriously he was taking the selection of a ring for a dare but after 30 seconds of looking, he could tell that Malfoy would not like any of these.

Harry looked down with a sigh before a ring caught his notice in the far corner of the case. The woman saw his look and reached in to retrieve it before handing it over to him. "That one has been here for a while, emerald and platinum woven together." The ring had platinum that looked like intricate thread weaving in and out of the four emerald stones that sat on top of the ring. It looked neither feminine nor masculine but it did look timeless and Harry could picture it on Malfoy's finger.

"This is the one." Harry ignored the other boys questioning stares as they looked at him and they all payed for the ring and exited the shop. They spent the rest of the weekend hanging out and doing homework.

All through Monday the seventh year Gryffindor boys were laughing and watching Harry who was finding the situation less hilarious the closer they got to dinner time. He was not upset that the answer was going to be no but he was not looking forward to all the laughter at his expense. After classes finally let out for the day, they all went to their dormitory to drop off their books and for Harry to grab the ring. All through dinner, they kept laughing and shooting Harry and even an increasingly confused Malfoy looks. Harry ate very little and when dinner was about to end Ron gave him a little push "Now or never mate."

When he stood up all four boys watched him walk across the room to the Slytherine table and over to a certain blonde-haired person. Harry felt his face flushing as he tapped Malfoy on the shoulder. Malfoy turned around to see Harry give him a big smile while quite loudly saying "Draco Malfoy, I have a very serious question for you." Harry did not let himself look around the room because he could actually feel every eye in the room on him while he sank down to one knee and pulled out the small box; he opened it, his question ringing loudly in the now silent room "Will you marry me?"

Harry watched as Malfoy's face turned red, he could see a wide range of emotions play out on his face until he could practically see the spark as he put two and two together with the looks and the laughter and now my question. Malfoy formed a small smirk of his own before saying the word Harry never even imagined was coming. "Yes."

**Alright so there will be one more chapter to this. Please review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you everyone who reviewed the first chapter! As promised, here is the second and final one.**

**All right so I am completely ignoring the seventh book. In this Harry, Ron and Hermione were still in school and Dumbledore is alive. In addition, Harry and Ginny never got together. Voldemort is still a threat outside the walls but he will not make an appearance in this. It is just a light, short and funny fic. Sorry for any grammar issues. I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. **

Draco had been having a bad day since breakfast when the Gryffindor boys all but Potter started looking at him and laughing. He was confused about why they were doing it but it was not the laughter that put him in a bad mood, well it was not _just_ the laughter at least, it was the fact that Potter had not looked at him once that day. Every time Draco was anywhere near, Potter that day he just turned and walked away and Draco could not fathom what was going on. At dinner, things were worse because it seemed none of them could seem to eat all they would do was laugh and while they were looking at him, they were looking at Potter also.

Just when Draco thought he would have to leave in order to spare himself the migraine he felt coming he watched Weasley push Potter a little and say something that caused Potter to look up and look at his housemates. He gave them a bit of a tight smile before walking to what he assumed was the door, after being ignored all day Draco did not turn to watch him walk out of the great hall. When the tap came to his shoulder, Draco was confused as he turned around in his seat to find a smiling Harry Potter in front of him. When Potter asked him to marry him the first thing he felt was embarrassment, He felt his face flush red and then he felt anger, how dare Potter go around ignoring him all day and then smile at him and ask that kind of question. Then confusion came over everything, since when did Potter think of him that way? Finally, the laughter registered again and he realized it had been going on all day because this is a joke. The smile was because Potter knew he would say no. An idea began to form and curiosity about how far Potter would take this made him smirk even as his lips formed the word "Yes."

Draco watched those emerald eyes widen in surprise before Potter too seemed to catch onto the game. His smile turned into a smirk as he stood up and reached out to grab Draco's hand and pull him to his feet. Draco was surprised when Potter lifted the hand he was holding to place the ring on his finger. It was a perfect fit both physically and aesthetically, Potter really seemed to know what he wanted. His musings about the ring were cut short when he found himself with an armful of Potter. He felt himself freezing for just a moment before hesitantly wrapping his arms around Potter's neck and tried to look pleased and not shocked.

Applause separated them and Potter held Draco's hand up looking slightly proud while their classmates all hovered to see the ring. When Draco stealthily pulled his hand away on the pretense of showing the details a little more closely to Pansy he felt himself freezing up again when he felt Potter put an arm around his waist. He cursed himself when the aww's came from the people surrounding them over his blushing face.

Draco found himself lying in bed seething while looking down at the ring on his finger. His plan to get Potter alone had been thwarted when Potter's friends came over and told him to go with them. Potter had smiled widely at Draco and leaned in close making Draco turned a brighter shade of pink when he wondered if Potter was actually going to kiss him. He _wasn't _disappointed when he heard a low chuckle in his ear "We'll take about this later Malfoy" Potter had whispered in his ear before squeezing his hand again and lifting the ring to lips before kissing it being very careful not to touch his skin.

The whole thing was ridiculous, Draco was positive that Potter would call it off the next morning, carefully pulling the ring from his finger, not wanting to touch the part of it that Potter had kissed he set it on his bedside table and burrowed into his blankets and fell asleep looking pointedly away from the ring.

The first thing he saw the next morning was that ring. He made a face at it as he got up debating while he showered if he should just not even bother wearing it. In the end, he put it on before leaving his room and making his way to the common room. "There he is, Potters' betrothed" Blaise said while making a face at him. "I bet you're happy about it."

Draco rolled his eyes and went to leave when Blaise's question registered in his mind, "What?" He looked questioningly at Blaise who was smirking at him.

"Oh come on Draco, we all know that you have been hung up on Potter since day one. I didn't know you two had finally worked out your differences and gotten together but I am happy for you." Blaise actually looked like he meant it which unnerved Draco.

"Uh, Blaise you do know this isn't real right?" Draco asked him.

"What do you mean by that?" Blaise looked completely confused as if the idea that the proposal not being real was unfathomable.

"What I mean is, Potter was joking when he asked me to marry him. I decided to say yes to ruin his joke and he went with it. So now it's just a matter of time before he gives up and admits it's fake." Draco explained.

Blaise shook his head at Draco, "There is no way that's fake. I have never seen two people more aware of each other than you guys."

Draco was still confused when Pansy walked in, "There you are Draco. Your fiancé is standing outside waiting for you." She winked while she walked over to take Blaise's hand.

"He's outside right now?" Draco asked with wide eyes. At Pansy's nod, Draco walked over to the door and opened it to reveal Potter standing there. He looked up and smiled at Draco before reaching out and pulling his bag from his hand.

"Let me carry that for you." Harry reached down with his spare hand taking Draco's in his. "How was your night?"

Draco felt like he was dreaming "F-fine. I-"

"Mine was great! Everyone was congratulating me on our engagement and asking how long we have been together." Potter kept that irritating smile on his face but Draco had the distinct feeling he was not happy about everyone being so happy. That made two of them.

"You told people we were dating before this?" Draco could feel yesterday's migraine making a reappearance.

"No, they asked how long we have been together. I told them we have not been. They did not seem to believe me." Potters smile looked more rueful than anything now.

"Oh. That's better then." Draco could not really think about what to say at this point so he stayed silent. He looked at Potter out of the corner of his eye while they walked Potter was still holding his hand so Draco matched his pace.

They did not talk about it. Draco noticed that he and Potter had fallen into a rhythm where they walked together holding hands or Potter would reach around his waist and pull him a little closer. They would smile at each other but they did not talk about anything.

It was not until the school stopped gossiping about them that Pansy had approached Draco and asked him what he was going to get Potter for their anniversary. Draco was confused until he realized that it had been a month. They were a fake couple who were coming up on their one-month anniversary.

They were walking together holding hands as usual on their way to DADA when Draco tuned into the fact that Potter was rubbing his hand lightly over the ring and thinking back he realized this was not the first time. He stopped walking not noticing that Potter had stopped with him. Potter's friends had stopped as well but Potter waved them on as he turned to Draco in confusion. "What's wrong?"

Potter's voice should not have been so familiar at this point. Draco shivered slightly before he slowly pulled his hand from Potters' grasp and looked up at him. Potter looked confused but patient as he waited for Draco to speak. "What is this?"

Draco watched as Potter blinked and then looked down. "I er I'm not exactly sure what this is. We just sort of started walking together."

Draco shook his head "I'm wearing your ring Potter shouldn't there be more of an explanation? I have been waiting for almost a full month for you to call it off or just walk away and yet here we are still walking around holding hands as if we are the lovebirds of this ridiculous school. So I repeat, what is this?" He glared at Potter and then felt more irritation flood through him at one Potter's confused look and two the fact that he, Draco couldn't seem to actually be upset about it.

Potter stared at him for a couple of moments before shaking his head "I don't know what this is Malfoy. But I know that I don't mind it."

Draco gulped and stepped back from Potter. "I do," he said before he turned and walked away no longer interested in class. He did not understand why there was a lump in his throat while he walked away from Potter. Draco went to the dungeons and just curled up in his bed and looked down at his hand watching the dim light sparkle off the emeralds distantly making the connection that the emeralds were the same color as Potter's eyes.

The next day was Saturday so Draco did not bother coming out of his dorm room. He did not want to see anyone especially Potter. The weekend was long but nice, on Monday he walked out of the common room and was met with the sight of Potter waiting there looking determined. Draco hesitantly approached him and reached out slowly for his hand feeling relieved when Potter took his and started walking. Confusion set in when Potter walked them right past the doors of the great hall and walked them right out of the castle doors.

"Where are we going?" Draco asked in confusion

Potter ignored him until they were in the middle of the quidditch pitch before he turned to him. Potter looked down at Draco's hand, pulled the one wearing his ring closer, and laid it over his heart. Draco felt Potter's heart beat and looked at him in confusion again. "This is me answering your question." Potter looked over at the castle before looking at him and locking eyes. "I don't know what this is. I do know that when I'm not holding your hand I miss it. I know that when you are standing far away from me I want you to stand closer and I know that when you walked away from me the other day I felt like a piece of me was missing. So this is whatever you want it to be Malfoy because as you know this started as a joke but now I am not the one laughing."

Potter was looking at him so sincerely and Draco felt lost and maybe even a little bit delirious because he stepped forward and pressed his lips softly to Potters. It only lasted a few seconds before he pulled back and nodded his head. "At least it's something." He pulled Potter's hand and directed them to the castle, "I'm starving let's go eat."

**That's all for ya. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please review!**


End file.
